warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Dupres
" | last = "All the Time in the World" |family = Bennett Sutton (husband) Nick Powell (son) Paracelsus (brother-in-law)}} "}} Charlotte Dupres is a rare antique collector and the professional rival of Bennett Sutton whom she has caught robbing her several times. She's also the Countess of St. Germain and Bennett Sutton's wife. Biography Charlotte was born in 1502 and lived a fairly normal life with her son Nick and her husband Bennett Sutton until 1541 when her husband made a deal with his brother, the great alchemist Paracelsus, that changed all their lives forever. Sutton agreed to be a test subject for his brother's experiments in exchange for some money, but shortly after, Paracelsus forged the legendary Philosopher's Stone and kidnapped Sutton's family, Charlotte and Nick, and subjected them all to his experiments. Paracelsus knocked them all unconscious and when they woke up they were all immortal. Charlotte was over 500 years old when she died, and she had spent centuries of her life trying to reverse what Paracelsus did to her family. She attempted to break into the Warehouse and unbronze Paracelsus on several occasions so he could reverse what he had done, but every time she was stopped. Agent Alexi from Warehouse 11 personally killed Charlotte twice. Charlotte first appeared in the episode The Living and the Dead where Bennett Sutton told Pete and Myka that she was a rival of his where she collects rare antiques. She caught Sutton stealing gold coins at the comfort of her home where Pete and Myka were searching for the legend to the map of the French catacombs. She displayed anger at Sutton for his endless endeavors to steal the antique from her. When she told Sutton and "friends" that the police were on their way, Pete lied and said he found the kill-switch for the alarm, allowing Myka to use the tesla on her to knock her unconscious. At the end of the episode, after Pete and Myka had retrieved the ring to constitute the orchid and Sutton was severely injured and supposedly died, she was seen in the same chamber — with Sutton's body noticeably missing — and revealed that she may be just as old as Sutton and is planning to hunt him down. Presumably, given the constant Marie Antoinette comments by Sutton, it may even be that this is an equally immortal manifestation of the former Queen of France. She reappeared in the episode The Sky's the Limit where she was seen at the beginning of the episode watching the warehouse from her car, appearing to be working with someone else. She reappeared towards the end of the episode, asking Claudia if she was all right and saying that she gave the crowd quite a startle by riding the horse, which Claudia did in order to bag Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket. She then sent a message "This is your target" together with a attachment of Claudia's picture to the aforementioned someone. In the episode Lost And Found , Artie believed he had finally found the other half of Roaring Dan Seavey's Puzzle Box. Dan Seavey was a pirate captain who attacked a cargo ship, the HMS Avalon, that was carrying artifacts from Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13. When Dan Seavey attacked the ship he made off with several crates carrying artifacts, the Warehouse has been trying to locate these artifacts for the last 100 years, but after Dan Seavey stole the artifacts he disappeared never to be seen again. In 1995, Artie stole half the puzzle box from the Smithsonian and in 2013 an anonymous seller put the other half of the puzzle box up for sale on the black market. Dan Seavey was notorious for his paranoia about protecting his treasure, supposedly the two halves of the puzzle box reveal a clue to where the treasure is buried. When Pete, Myka, and Artie met the seller they were shocked to discover Charlotte was selling the other half of the puzzle box. They told her they'd pay any price for her half of the puzzle box, but she didn't want money she wanted Dan Seavey's Treasure. Charlotte told them she'd help them find the treasure so long as she gets half of it when they find it. Pete, Myka, and Artie were OK with this thinking because Charlotte doesn't know about artifacts they could just give her all the gold and jewels while they keep all the artifacts. When they found the treasure that was when they learned the truth about Charlotte, that she was really the Countess of St. Germain. She also explained to them how the reason she came with them was because she was after the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary artifact that was stolen by Dan Seavey. Charlotte wanted to use the stone to make herself and her family mortal again. Charlotte confessed to them how being immortal has become a curse to herself and her son and how she has spent centuries searching for a way to become mortal again. Charlotte described to them how being an immortal is such a lonely existence because she can't get close or fall in love with anyone because they would only die while she'd keep on living. Also, she described how she wants her son, Nick Powell, to have a normal life. However, despite Charlotte's wishes Warehouse 12 only had half the stone so she still needs the other half for it to work. Before Pete, Myka, and Artie had a chance to process everything they just heard they received an alert from the Warehouse that Nick, who was staying at Leena's Bed and Breakfast, had broken into the Bronze Sector. That's when Charlotte confessed to them how Nick was her son and he was just pretending to be an orphaned American teenager so he could get into the Warehouse and unbronze Paracelsus. Charlotte knew Paracelsus was the only person on Earth that could make them mortal again, but just after Nick unbronzed Paracelsus he took Nick hostage and made off with several artifacts. In the episode All the Time in the World, Charlotte found Paracelsus, with help from her husband Sutton and Pete and Myka, and he used the Philosopher's Stone, which was now whole again, to make her and her family mortal again. Then as soon as they were mortal Paracelsus killed Charlotte in order to get revenge on Sutton for letting Warehouse 9 bronze him all those centuries ago. Personality Charlotte seems driven, to put it mildly. She also seems to be a compassionate woman and very protective of her family (or at least her son), as she spent what would seem most of her immortal life trying to give her son a mortal one so he could fall in love and live a normal life. Appearances * The Living and the Dead * The Sky's the Limit * Lost & Found * All the Time in the World Dupres, Charlotte Category:Females Category:Temporal effects Category:Dead